Carmen Dillo
Carmen Dillo was a Bang Baby who occasionally aligned himself with others, but usually worked alone. =Abilities= Carmen-dillo has a bulletproof hide and can be launched as a projectile. His hide is so strong that he can fall from several feet and land on his back unharmed as seen in Jimmy. Appearances * "Grounded" In his first appearance he scares a couple to run and leave there food for him to eat. Static comes and chases him to a construction site where he outsmarts static by posing as a wrecking ball and processed to knock him into a huge pot hole. when Carmen is about to win the meta-germ appears and tries to eat Carmen giving static the chance to save and capture Carmen. * "Sons of the Fathers" Carmen make a small appearance where he tries to steal some food from Richie with a Bang-baby called Choppers. when Richie tries to escape he tries to "bowl him over". Richie jumps up to a fire escape and Carmen hit construction work burying him and knocking him unconscious. * "Bad Stretch" Carmen a part of the Meta-breed is first seen trying to give coffee to Ebon who becomes upset when he learns his brother is helping the police. He later helps in their attempt to rob an electronic store and is knocked out when static amplifies Talon's screeching power rendering him and Shiv, and Talon unconscious. He is sent to jail where he is later broken out by Ebon posing as Rubberband man. Carmen later tries to fight static with the other members other than Ebon but runs away and hides in a ball pen when static knocks out Shiv and Talon. *"Jimmy" He appears in static's story of when he met Jimmy. Carmen surprise attacks Static and they fight for a while. the battle ends when Static uses a ladder to incapacitate Carmen by bending the Ladder around and tells him he's late for school which makes Carmen respond by saying "I hope you get detention!" * "A League of Their Own, Part I" He appears as a member of the new gang called the Meta-Men he is first seen thrown by Onyx in an attempt to hit Gear and is later beaten by Hawkgirl who hits him when he goes into his shell causing him to hit Onyx knocking Onyx out. he is tied up along with the other members to be arrested by the police. * "Where the Rubber Meets the Road" He makes a small appearance asking Tarmack for money for nachos and laughs at him when he tells him that Edwin Alva is paying more money than he got stealing the reactor he stole for Specs and Trapper. When he goes and ask him to steal from a bank for a dollar Tarmack put him on a ceiling fan with tar and turns it to max making him throw up. * "Kidnapped" His finally appearance is when Static comes to him looking for information about where Puff and Onyx are due to them kidnapping his father. He attempts to fight static but Static uses his powers forcing him to bounce hard on the floor so hard that it hurts making him say that they are with Shiv. Trivia *Carmen-dillo has only been seen hitting Static only twice in the whole series once in Grounded and again in Jimmy. Category:Bang babies Category:Static rogues